ouarfandomcom-20200213-history
Avonlea
Synopsis Avonlea was a prosperous kingdom, with kind and just rulers who were good to its people. The kingdom saw frequent trade with Maldonia, its neigbor to the west. Chamburg, to the east, did not trade with Avonlea as frequently, as travel through the mountains or forest could be difficult and dangerous. Avonlea and Delmaria used to be trade partners as well, meeting at a castle in the mountains as a 'middle ground' to prevent either side from having to fully make the difficult journey through the mountains at their border. Trades with Delmaria became more infrequent after the castle in the mountains became inhabited by the Dark One. Avonlea's prosperity dwindled when the Ogres started pressing in, making it necessary to send troops and spend resources on its defense. The threat of the Ogres was underestimated, however, and they started to push in toward the villages, nearing the central kingdom. When things became desperate, King Maurice called on the Dark One to make a deal. The trade was that Rumplestiltskin would stop the Ogre threat in exchange for Princess Belle coming to live as his maid in the Dark Castle. History With Notre Dame Cathedral being an important fixture in the kingdom, most of Avonlea was monotheistic. It was vaguely French in culture, some villages more so than others. Due to its open trade with Maldonia, Avonlea also developed a love for festivals. The Feast of Fools was its most well known, though there were also smaller festivals celebrating anything from fine art to theatre to dance. The festivals were not held for the last two years before the curse, due to the Ogre threat, and then the loss of its princess. Though on the surface Avonlea was a thriving and happy kingdom, closer examination of things around Notre Dame cathedral would reveal darker dealings. Judge Claude Frollo had a reputation for being a cruel and judgemental man, persecuting those he believed to be beneath him. Some people had to remain in hiding out of fear of Frollo's actions. Notable Places Notre Dame Cathedral Known as the the largest religious structure in the Kingdoms, and the most popular place for monotheistic worshippers to venture to pray within the Cathedral walls. Notre Dame is famous for it's Rose Window (the symbol of Avonlea) and it's ten Holy Bells: Anne-Genevieve, Benoit-Joseph, Emmanuel (replaced with Jeanne in NFTL), Etienne, Evangeline, Gabriel, Jacqueline, Marie, Marcel & Maurice. Single bells beckon people to Sunday Mass, while full bells are used to herald the Births, Deaths or Matrimonies of Avonlean Royalty. The Court of Miracles A grand den for outlaws, gypsies and thieves. It stands as the only true safe haven for any victimized by Judge Frollo. The entrance is hidden in the Necropolis graveyard, and it extends all through out the underbelly and catacombs of Avonlea. The Gypsy 'King' Clopin and 'Princess' Esmeralda loosely govern the secret society. The Palace of Justice The Dark Castle Located in the mountains on the border between Avonlea and Delmaria, it was once a meeting grounds for the two Kingdoms. When not in use, it was left in the care of an Avonlean noble. Though no one knows the exact time, the noble lost the castle in a trade to the Dark One, who took up residence in it. There was an attempt to take the castle back, but the guards who went to the castle never returned, and the Dark Castle gained a mysteriously lovely garden of flowers. The castle sat empty after the Dark One was imprisoned. Category:Kingdoms Category:FTL Category:New FTL Category:All Places